Encuentro improvisto
by Nagini la Bruja del Sauce
Summary: Fue durante el verano, Harry estaba en el viejo parque siendo perseguido por Duddley cuando Harry tuvo su primera experiencia sexual con otra persona y nada más y nada menos que un hombre.


El chico misterioso

 **Resumen:** Fue durante el verano, Harry estaba en el viejo parque siendo perseguido por Duddley cuando Harry tuvo su primera experiencia sexual con otra persona y nada más y nada menos que un hombre.

 **Nota:** Momento de inspiración niña! Pondré una parte del lemon aquí sin embargo el capítulo completo estará en AO3 mi seudónimo es Nagoya06, no sé si hare una historia completa merlín me ayude si lo hago ya que acabo de empezar mi segunda historia y ni siquiera eh terminado la primera.

Los ojos color violeta son una mutación genética llamada Génesis de Alejandría, trate de informarme mucho pero solo encontré bobadas así que no los aburriré poniendo una larga explicación.

oOo

Si a Harry le preguntaran un día cuál era su color favorito el diría que es el violeta, no rojo Gryffindor ni verde esmeralda solo violeta, la primera vez que vio el color violeta fue cuando tenía seis años.

La campana había sonado y todos los niños fueron recogidos por sus padres, todos menos Harry y un chico de piel canela y cabello largo, Harry nunca vio su cara desde que tenía cuatro años aprendió a mantener su mirada en el suelo y fue así que en silencio camino junto al otro niño hasta llegar al parque, el otro niño fue recogido por un auto en ese momento y cuando Harry levanto su cara vio un llavero de mariposas de diversos colores y vio como una linda mariposa color violeta cayó al suelo sin embargo era demasiado tarde para avisarle al otro niño que ya se había marchado, así que el tomo entre sus pequeñas manos la mariposa de plástico de hermoso color violeta, la entregaría el siguiente día con ese pensamiento fue que la guardo cuidadosamente para que su primo no la viera y siguió su camino.

Sin embargo el niño nunca llego el siguiente día, ni el día después de ese ni otro día de la semana nunca volvió y nadie sabía por qué excepto los profesores quienes nunca les dijeron nada, así Harry tuvo su primer posesión preciada. En las noches de insomnio a causa de las pesadillas el observaría la linda mariposa, los Dursley nunca supieron de su pequeño secreto.

" _Algún día lo buscare y se la regresare"_ se diría cuando tío Vernon le gritaría que el pasaría en la cárcel como los otros delincuentes, entonces él se haría amigo del niño sin rostro y sería feliz.

Pero el tiempo paso y Harry se olvidó de la mariposa después de todo él era un mago y rara vez tenía tiempo de revisar los recuerdos de su niñez también estaba el hecho de que el dormía en la segunda habitación de Duddley donde todos sus soldaditos y dibujos quedaron escondidos debajo de un cajón.

 _Desde que conocí el mundo mágico olvide cosas de mi mismo_ pensó amargamente siendo el héroe impedía hacer muchas cosas que antes hacía, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fue a la biblioteca de Surrey? No tenía idea, tampoco podía recordar que paso con su pasión por dibujar.

oOo

Y así fue que en esa noche plagada de pesadillas de Cedric siendo tocado por la maldición asesina que se repetiría una y otra vez Harry decidió cambiar no ayudo que su tío lo encerró a la mañana siguiente en el viejo armario por no terminar su lista de tareas, tía Petunia le había dado una escasa porción de comida, así que cansado y hambriento había tomado su bolsa de dinero muggle que cambio en Gringotts, tomo un bus a Londres y compro ropa nueva estaba al tanto de su apariencia y que ningún local lo atendería si tenía pinta criminal, se compró unos pantalones de mezclilla a su medida y una camiseta de cuadros.

Fue durante su regreso a casa que todo había empeorado. Duddley y su pandilla estaban esperándolo así que con su tenis nuevo y su talento para huir de su primo, dio la vuelta y escapo pudo escuchar los gritos y risas de los amigos de su primo poniéndole la piel de gallina si no escapaba seria hombre muerto.

Dio vueltas en varias esquinas perdiéndolos por poco, se adentró en el viejo parque para buscar un escondite hasta que lo vio ahí entre la maleza escondido para los ojos inexpertos estaban unas alcantarillas olvidadas, había gateado con el rostro viendo hacia la salida con la esperanza de que Duddley no lo hubiera seguido, así que siguió gateando hasta que tropezó con algo suave y duro.

La cosa o mejor dicho la persona era alto, de cabello negro y largo, piel canela, músculos marcados y una gran polla o tal vez lo que estaba en frente de él era una ilusión, _merlín no es una ilusión_ pensó con un pánico cuando el pene dio un movimiento de interés cuando su aliento cayó sobre él.

 _Aparta la vista, vamos apártala_ se dijo así mismo pero sus ojos nunca se alejaron, la polla era por decirlo larga, gruesa algunas venas se marcaban y el glande brillaba por el pre semen, el chico no había dejado de masturbarse desde que Harry entro, sus ojos color _violeta_ estaban fijos en los verdes esmeralda de él, una sonrisa divertida bailaba en los rosados labios del desconocido.

El pelo largo abrió más sus piernas dándoles más espacio y una mejor vista, y él se inclinó aún más para ver, el olor a jabón y almizcle inundo su nariz, se pasó la lengua por sus labios secos, es provoco una inhalación brusca de parte de su acompañante y que la mano aumentara de ritmo, Harry dejo escapar un suspiro y poco a poco levanto su mano envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la polla.

Se sentía raro estar tocando la erección de otro hombre, no podía negar eso, pero no era horrible. Le hacía más curioso, sintiendo la piel aterciopelada que envolvía el duro musculo, su curiosidad aumento aún más cuando sus ojos se centraron en una gran vena que latía contra su palma, movió su mano a lo largo de esta lentamente. Escucho el engace de la respiración del otro.

"Joder" Ojos esmeralda chocó con violeta, una sonrisa llena de lujuria fue dirigida a Harry.

Ganando confianza, Harry movió su mano aún más rápido, como si estuviera haciéndolo a sí mismo, tiro y acaricio girando su dedo pulgar sobre la punta ancha, el hombre se estremeció violentamente y Harry miro a fuera para ver que no hubiera nadie, sin embargo su pene se hizo aún más duro al pensar en ser observado. Decepción lo inundo cuando no había nadie pero no dejo que se muestre, continuo tirar con fuerza hasta que el otro se quedó inmóvil e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un gruñido en voz alta mientras se corría en la mano de Harry.

El tipo se dejó caer sobre su espalda respirando con dificultad, hizo sentir a Harry un poco petulante, lo observo unos segundos más antes de que poco a poco levantando su mano delante de su cara, sus dedos estaban pegajosos, cubiertos de semen los trajo más cerca, preguntándose si podía hacerlo ¿ _Ya llegaste hasta que Harry que tanto cuesta hacerlo?_ Él se pasó la lengua por un dedo, saboreando los restos del orgasmo. No fue tan malo en realidad le gustaba, era un poco extraño que le gustara pero le restó importancia, limpio el resto de la mano con su lengua hasta que se dio cuenta que lo miraban.

"Eso fue divertido" susurro, sorprendiéndose de lo ronca que sonaba su voz, inclinándose sobre la polla paso su lengua antes de retroceder con rapidez y salir.

Le pareció escuchar que le gritaban pero no se detuvo, acelero aún más sus pasos tanto como se puede cuando tienes una erección, salió del parque y llego hasta el 4 de Privet Drive sin importarle que su tío grito afónico o que no comió ni un solo bocado, su cerebro reproducía una y otra vez las imágenes de lo sucedido hasta que logro correrse.


End file.
